


Soldier, Poet, King.

by Excaliefur



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Siren Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Young TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), phil isn’t too bad in this one, young Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliefur/pseuds/Excaliefur
Summary: It’s always an odd night when you’re taking care of your 5 year old brother and he has a nightmare
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Soldier, Poet, King.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo 2 am baby hell yeah.
> 
> Also not angst today suprisingly. I just have a lot of feelings about wilbur and tommy.
> 
> This is like a flashback, Tommy is 5 and I can’t do maths so Wilbur is like a teenager or something. So yeah enjoy :D 
> 
> Comments are appreciated but not necessary!

Humming quietly to himself, wilbur played soft chords as he stared out of the window. All the stars seemed to watch him in a great deal of interest, yet he didn’t see, concentrating on getting the chords right. His closed his eyes and frowns ever so slightly, as he repeated a sequence several times, adjusting his hand to see how to create the best sound. Nothing was better than some late night guitar. 

Until he heard a creak. right outside his door. Standing up quietly, Wilbur grabbed his shield, if worst comes to worst he could use it to distract the enemy before running to grab tommy. But it couldn’t have been a mob, could it? There were no clunky footsteps from skeletons, or the hiss that hung around creepers or even the stench from the rotting flesh of the zombies.

Unless it was a spider; it had to be another person. Preparing for the worst, he held the shield up until the soft knock on his door alerted him it was no intruder. It was just his baby brother, tommy. Phil and Techno were off in a nearby village trying to get mending books so wilbur was left to take care of the 5 year old. 

Wilbur set the shield down and opened the door quietly, before lighting the lamp by his table. ‘Hey buddy, it’s past your bedtime what’s up?’ He whispered, kneeling down to his level. Tommy was obviously sleepy, rubbing his eyes and mid yawn. 

‘Nightmare’ tommy whispered. Wilbur nodded, having nightmares as a kid are never fun, even worse when your parent isn’t there to comfort you though. 

‘Want to talk about it’ wilber offered. Tommy shook his head vigorously. ‘m a big man, I wasn’t scared’

Wilbur chuckled; ‘Ok big man, wanna sleep in my room tonight?’ he asked, to which tommy nodded. Picking the boy up, he quickly took the guitar off his bed and tucked him in.

‘Wanna hear a story?’ Techno always told the best stories, but since he wasn’t here Wilbur was the next best option. Tommy shook his head. ‘What about a song then?’ Tommy nodded vigorously. Wilbur pet his fluffy blond hair as he grabbed the guitar.

Which song,, couldn’t play anything too loud, that would probably energize the kid more than make him sleepy. Wilbur didn’t really feel like playing a depressing song either, poor kids already overwhelmed. ‘Can you sing the song about the king and the soldier and the singer?’ The sleepy boy in question asked, Wilbur could barely hear what he said.

Ah yeah. Tommy loved that one. Phil sang it to the trio when they were little. He cleared his throat and began to play.

‘There will come a soldier, who’s carries a mighty sword, he will tear your city down oh lei oh lai oh lord’

‘That’s Technoblade!’ Tommy whisper-yelled, mining a sword fight. Wilbur chuckled ‘Yep that’s big bro techno’

Although will was older than techno, technoblade was definitely much stronger, the teenager was becoming recognized by the most fierce of warriors. The fame never got to him though, big brother techno was always the same when he came back home. 

‘There will come a poet, whose weapon is his word. He will slay you with his tongue oh lei oh lai oh lord’ 

‘That’s you wilby! You’re the poet!’ Wilbur choked  
‘Did you just call me wilby- you know what that’s a conversation for another day-‘ he laughed. tommy probably didn’t know what was going on, his eyes barely open, mesmerized by the strings of the guitar. 

Wilbur was the poet though. Phil often called his voice and writing siren-like. Wilbur honestly didn’t doubt it. Phil had been around the world in his prime days, and nobody knows who Will’s real mother is. But that’s also a rabbit hole for another day. Today he was content with being Tommy’s big brother. Continuing on, he sang

‘There will come a ruler, whose brow is laid in thorn. Smeared with oil like David’s boy, oh lei oh lai oh lord’

‘Is Phil the ruler?’ Tommy whispered. his eyes blurry and unfocused. ‘Not anymore, not since the accident.’ The nasty wing accident that caused phil to retire, choosing to raise the future leaders of his country instead. still going out with technoblade when he wanted to though. 

‘Who is then?’ Wilbur smiled softly. ‘I guess we’ll just have to find out then’ Techno wouldn’t make a good ruler, although powerful and respected, most of his respect came from fear. and he was awkward, not great for a leader. Nothing bad with that of course, but wilbur knew that techno would rather go on adventures and become powerful instead of leading a country, which was more diplomatic than anything when there was no war.

That made it seem like wilbur would be the best leader then right? wrong. Will, although charismatic and intelligent, was a people person, not physically strong enough, other leaders would find him weak. Even if will and his people believe that true strength lied in loyalty, no enemy would respect, let alone understand that. His hatred of armor would not be seen as a love for peace but as a sign of weakness.

In all honesty, the 5 year old sleeping in his bed would be a better leader than either of them. Tommy was already intelligent, though he didn’t show it sometimes, quick witted and sharp. He would not tolerate disrespect in any way. He also took an immediate interest in weapons much like technoblade, favoring the axe to the sword but still showing signs of a natural fighter. He was smart, kind, brave, strong, outgoing but most importantly he was loyal. 

He was loyal and wore his heart on his sleeve. Sure it’s bound to get hurt but the loyalty will only prove how far he’s willing to go for the ones he love, and in extension, to his country. 

Yeah, Tommy would be a great leader some day. 

The kid in question was not ready today though, snoring softly curled up in wilburs blanket. Wilbur ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. Oh that boy would be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was fun to write. Big brother wilbur gives me happy vibes. Don’t have much to say, if you read this far, thank you :D remember to drink water and straighten your back!
> 
> follow me on tumblr for top quality (terrible, if any) posts :D - username: excaliefur


End file.
